


An Unexpected Outfit

by Anonymous



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Hanky panky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24261766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: That's not what he was expecting to see her in just then.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Comments: 7
Kudos: 56
Collections: Anonymous





	An Unexpected Outfit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fibi94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fibi94/gifts).



The green, silk coat wasn’t unusual, they were after all preparing to head to a more affluent neighborhood in upstate New York. But that wasn’t for a couple hours yet. After a little more research into the alert sent out by the witchboard it seemed the danger to the as yet unidentified witch only seemed to spring up on nights where a certain couple called the Stansburg-Vicks held one of their six summer soirees. 

No, what was unusual was the way Macy’s lips were quirked in the way that almost always preceded Harry losing what little control he had over his more amorous instincts. Harry’s head swung about frantically, scanning the room for Macy’s sisters. Macy’s hands dropped to the wide belt and Harry felt a flash of heat roar through him. They had to be alone. She wouldn’t do this to him if there was even a chance her sisters would happen upon them, would she?

With the belt undone the coat hung open revealing a lacy teddy that naturally revealed more than it covered. Strings and lace and- and- _Good heavens…_

Harry’s mind ground to a halt out as Macy boosted herself up onto the witchboard desk to showcase just how revealing the teddy was. Specifically, in the absolute lack of material between her legs save two strings that framed her-

“You see something you like, Harry?”

Oh yes, absolutely he most certainly did.

She beckoned him to her and he was there in a flash, although whether he’d orbed or ran was not something he could recall. In fact, just a few minutes later there was hardly anything he could recall, not with the slick warmth surrounding him and the delicate fragrance of her skin filling his lungs and her voice - _I love you, Harry. Oh god, don’t stop. Oh, right there. I love you loveyouloveyouloveyou_ \- curling around his ear. 

Oh lord, she was his heaven, she truly, truly was. He felt her shuddering around him and Harry adjusted his grip on his wife and the ancient wood below her as his pace quickened, words of love and ardor falling in pants from his lips. She urged him on, legs tightening around his hips, the cool metal backs of her heels pressing into the flexing muscles of his arse.

“Love you, Harry. Love you so, so much. Happy birthday, baby.”

And just like that Harry lost himself in the paradise that was Macy Greenwood-Vaughn.

**Author's Note:**

> 🍻🥂✨🎉🎇🎆🎈🎈 🎂 PHEOBE!!!!!! 🍰🎈🎈✨🎉🎇🎆🥂🍻


End file.
